plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ)
The plants also populate the Zen Garden, available on the PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Android, Nintendo DS, iPad, and iPhone versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In the Zen Garden, the player is able to use the Watering Can, Bug Spray and fertilizer to grow plants and earn money. Audio .]] plants]] Overview There are many different plants, each with different abilities and special attributes. During Night, sun does not fall from the sky, so mushrooms are usually used because of their low sun cost. In Pool levels, plants must be either Aquatic or planted on a Lily Pad to be in the water. Fog levels are a mix of night and pool levels but also have fog in the level, which can be removed temporarily with a Blover or removed with a Plantern or Torchwood until the end of the level or whenever the plant is removed with the shovel or eaten/destroyed by zombies. On the Roof, plants require Flower Pots to be planted on before planting the actual plant. Also, the roof is slanted to make the levels harder by making most of the projectiles hit the slanted part of the roof instead of the zombies, so catapult plants are used. A Night Roof setting exists, which is where the player fights Dr. Zomboss. On the top of each seed packets, there is a phrase: "Bloom and Doom Seed Co." (except in the Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSiWare, Android, and iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies), "BLOOM & DOOM" being a name that PopCap brainstormed when they were looking for names for Plants vs. Zombies. Projectiles To fight zombies, certain projectiles are fired from plants. For example, peas are fired from peashooting plants, such as Peashooters, Snow Peas and Threepeaters. Spikes are fired from Cattails and Cacti. Spores are shot from Puff-shrooms, Scaredy-shrooms, and Sea-shrooms. Fumes are shot from Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. Lobbed-shot plants each fire their own specific kind of projectile such cabbage or melons. Stars are fired from Starfruits. Lobbed-shot plants such as Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults, and Winter Melons can also shoot over shields and hit Snorkel Zombies while they are underwater, although they cannot hit Balloon Zombies, despite the fact that they shoot high up, and corn cobs are launched from Cob Cannons. Note: The table below is about the damage of the projectiles. The numbers are the amount of peas equivalent in damage to the projectile, and a normal Zombie takes ten peas to kill. ProjectilePea.png|Pea|link=Category:Peashooting plants ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen pea|link=Snow Pea PuffShroom puff1.png|Spore/Fume|link=Category:Mushrooms FirePea.png|Fire pea|link=Torchwood ProjectileCactus.png|Spike|link=Spike Projectile star.png|Star|link=Starfruit Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbage|link=Cabbage-pult Cornpult kernal.png|Kernel|link=Kernel-pult Cornpult butter.png|Butter|link=Kernel-pult Melonpult melon.png|Melon|link=Melon-pult WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melon|link=Winter Melon CobCannon cob.png|Corn cob|link=Cob Cannon Type of plants Plants received when playing Adventure Mode At the end of each level of the player's first playthrough of Adventure Mode, a new seed packet of a plant made by the Bloom & Doom Seed Company is received from the last zombie to get destroyed. There is a theory that Crazy Dave throws them, according to a Sneak Peek to the Xbox 360 Version. Once the Suburban Almanac is acquired in level 2-4, a sometimes humorous quote of each plant can be read as well as a summary and helpful facts about it. Plants received at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Once Crazy Dave's car key is found, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is unlocked and more plants can be purchased with Money. These plants are called upgrade plants. They are the Gatling Pea ($5000), Twin Sunflower ($5000), Gloom-shroom ($7500), Cattail ($10,000), Winter Melon ($10,000), Gold Magnet ($3000), Spikerock ($7500), and Cob Cannon ($20,000). The Imitater ($30,000) is also available here but requires completing Adventure Mode before it can be bought. Other upgrade plants will arrive after receiving certain objects, such as the taco. Sun producing plants Sun producing plants are vital for regular levels in order to plant. Each plant has a certain amount of sun that is needed in order for it to be planted. Also, the seed packets for plants have a recharge time; some of which are longer than others. In Survival: Endless, upgrade plants cost 50 more sun to plant for each of that particular plant on the lawn at the time of planting. Below are the costs of sun producing plants and how much sun is produced. Money producing plants The Marigold is the only money producing plant, but in the Zen Garden, all plants will drop gold coins when fertilized, happy and also drop diamonds when fully grown. Feeding chocolate to plants in the Zen Garden will produce coins faster. Gold Magnets and Stinky the Snail aid in money production as well. Morticulturalist Achievement To unlock the Morticulturalist achievement you must collect all 49 plants, including the upgrade plants and the Imitater in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Be prepared to be money farming for a long time, because all plants from Crazy Dave when added together cost $98,000. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast – 7.5 seconds *Slow – 30 seconds *Very slow – 50 seconds Notes: *VM stands for Versus Mode. *HW stands for Heavy Weapon. Trivia , Cabbage-pult, Spikerock, Gatling Pea, and Twin Sunflower.]] *Most plants take six bites before being eaten. *No plants start with letter N, O, Q, V, X, Y, and Z. *Mushrooms are classified as plants, even though they are actually fungi, which are an entirely different kingdom in the domain Eukaryote. *In the instant kills' Suburban Almanac pages, they blink. *Most game commercials and the mini-game Slot Machine show Peashooters with the back of the Repeater (two leaves). *Different animations are seen when the player plants something in different terrain. If the player plants something on land, or a Flower Pot, they can see soil jumping out of the ground. If they plant something on the water, there will be a splash of water. *When the player plants on land or on a Flower Pot, there are two slightly different sound effects that can be made. Planting on water, however, will only produce one sound effect. *Upgrade plants say they must be planted on their downgrades, Grave Buster must be planted on graves, Lily Pad must be planted on water, and Flower Pot can be planted on both the Roof and the lawn. *The most plants the player can have on one square is five: Lily Pad or Flower Pot, a Fume-shroom, a Pumpkin, a Gloom-shroom, and a Coffee Bean. Coincidentally, this is done in many farming strategies. *In the Zen Garden, aquatic plants do not need water (probably because they already have water in the aqua pot or aquarium). See also *Gallery of plants *Upgrade plants *Encyclopedia *Plant transformations vi:Bách khoa toàn thư Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants